


Executioner

by cohobbitation



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sub!Erik, You heard me, dom!Christine, mostly dialog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohobbitation/pseuds/cohobbitation
Summary: “You can kill me if you want,” he moans, wails. “You can kill me. Just make me yours. I want to be yours. Oh please, Christine, pleasepleaseplease—”“I don’t want,” she says, and his voice and soul shear open alike in agony.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Executioner

“You can kill me if you want,” he moans, wails. “You can kill me. Just make me yours. I want to be yours. Oh please, Christine, pleasepleaseplease—”

“I don’t want,” she says, and his voice and soul shear open alike in agony.

“I don’t want _your death,”_ she says, pressing his lips closed with first her forefinger and then her mouth. “I don’t,” she breathes into him, and he staggers and gasps and, despite himself, takes her in.

She roots in his lungs like opium, like air itself.

“Make no mistake, husband, that you are mine forever,” she says, her eyes on his ravenous and unflinching. 

His rasping cry is terrible, exquisite to hear. He needs this, this obliteration. Oh, yes, yes yes yes yes —

“So you must learn, my love,” she breathes, pressing the words syllable for syllable into his cracked mouth, “That there is more to do with a life than end it.”


End file.
